Changing Gears
by Potterstinks
Summary: REVAMPED AGAIN!Draco is left parentless and must live with an aunt and uncle in America he has never met.He learns to work on a farm,goes to public wizard school,and returns to Hogwarts to maybe finally beat Harry Potter to the Snitch.Fuller sum inside.
1. Prison and Escape

A/N: Okay guys, this should be the very last and final complete change that I make to this story. Try as I did I was never happy with the start of this story. Now I think I am. Though this start is rather boring I think that it is the best so far. Review and let me know what you think. I think that I will go ahead and give you guys a bit of an outline as to what is going to happen in order to hopefully keep your interest.  
  
Oh! The first three chapters may be a bit boring, but you may get some laughs once you read chapter four.  
  
You just may NEED TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!  
  
Basically, this story takes place in the summer before fifth year, so ignore everything in book five.  
  
Draco's parents are sentenced to life in Azkaban; leaving him parentless. Draco is eventually shipped off to the States in order to live with his aunt, who had been disowned from the family, and his uncle who is the mudblood his aunt married.  
  
He finds himself living on a farm in Kentucky and soon learns to pull his own weight. He winds up having to go to a public wizarding school, makes some actual friends, gets a girlfriend who later breaks his heart, gets on the quidditch team, and goes back to England where Hogwarts is hosting the inter-school international quidditch cup. Trouble comes about when everyone from his school finds out that he is the son of Death Eaters, but through it he discovers what a real family is. Oh, did I mention that him and his uncle with have some father-son-like bonding time. They go fishing. Unlike Tom Felton, Draco hates it.  
  
We follow Draco as he grows up and eventually goes to college. He meets a girl from his past and gets married. In only a few years he finds himself to be the father of several very cute but rather devil-like children. He and his wife eventually journey back to England where they have to face her family and friends. That can cause a bit of trouble.  
  
There will be run-ins with old school enemies, some drama, action, and some humor. Please enjoy and let me know what you think of it. Please feel free to make suggestions.  
  
Chapter One: Prison and Escape  
  
It had been one whole miserable month since the day his parents had been apprehended by the Ministry and his whole world had come crashing down about him. Draco Malfoy sat upon his shabby bed, which was pushed against the wall of a dimly lit and musty room, and gazed out of the hazy window at the world which was becoming increasingly wet and gray as the rain fell upon it. His forehead rested upon the glass as he watched a family below cross the empty street and disappear around the corner; the two parents and all three children huddled under one small umbrella, but all laughing and not really caring that they were getting wet.  
  
Draco let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe that it had been only a month since his parents were taken from him. It seemed like a lifetime ago that aurors had burst in upon Malfoy Manor and arrested not only his father but his mother as well. Draco couldn't really recall the events of that night. Everything was in a hazy confusion. All he could remember was that he had been in his room reading when he heard a large crash coming from downstairs somewhere in the manor and the sudden sounds of yelling and screaming. He had run to the top of the stairs to see what was wrong and was about to go down after hearing his mother yell when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He had yelled and struggled for a few moments but quickly stopped when he felt a wand tip pressed against his temple.  
  
After that the memories were fuzzy. He could remember being drug down the stairs and seeing his father and mother surrounded by aurors. His mother was crying and she screamed frantically when she saw him being held by the auror. For some reason though he could barely hear her. Everything sounded muffled and far away. He even saw his father shouting angrily at the auror who held him, but he couldn't really hear him. After a moment the auror released him; he had no idea why, and all he could do was stand in stunned silence and watch as the aurors drug his parents away and proceeded to ransack the manor in search of any evidence that they could use against the Malfoys.  
  
Draco really had no recollection of what happened next. He didn't know if he had passed out, was stunned by an auror, or what, but the next thing he could remember was finding himself sitting in the manor's study and hearing several men talking amongst each other over by his father's desk. One he recognized to be Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and another he recognized as Arthur Weasley. After a few minutes Fudge approached him and sat in a chair opposite him. All Draco could do was sit silently as Fudge informed him that his parents had been arrested on the grounds of them being Death Eaters and possessing objects that would aid the Dark Lord. He very matter-of-factly stated that it was most likely his parents would receive life sentences in Azkaban and that he was to become the responsibly of the Ministry.  
  
Draco listened but he could hardly comprehend what was being said to him. It wasn't until the next few days that everything began to sink in and he realized what had happened and what was happening. His parents were in prison and were about to stand trial where it was very likely that they would be found guilty and he would never see them again. He himself had been placed in the home of an auror who had volunteered to keep an eye on him. It had been decided that Draco would not be placed in an orphanage as the Ministry did not want to allow him near other children where he may have a damaging influence upon them or perhaps physically harm one. Draco had no relatives which he could be placed with that were not suspected of being Death Eaters themselves. Family friends were the same way. The Ministry also wanted to avoid a foster family as he, being the son of Death Eaters, was seen as a possible danger and they wanted to prevent any harm he may inflict on innocent people. It was thought for a moment that really the only place left to put him was in prison, but, not being a Death Eater himself, that was impossible. Therefore a solution to the problem had to be thought of and that solution turned out to be virtual imprisonment in the home of an auror by the name of Michael Garron.  
  
Michael and his wife were supposed to be acting as a temporary foster family for Draco until a more permanent solution could be found, however, to Draco, they seemed more like prison guards. He was kept in a small, dingy room on the top floor, the door always locked and no access to his wand. For the entire month that he had been in the Garron's home he had never been let outside the room but was instead kept a prisoner. Thankfully there was a bathroom attached to the room. Meals were brought up and once a week Mrs. Garron would take his dirty clothes and wash them. The only connection he had with the outside world was through the window which had been magically sealed and rendered unbreakable. Draco had found that out the third night of his 'imprisonment' when he had thrown a heavy book at the glass in an attempt to break it and escape.  
  
Draco looked at the book now which lay disregarded on the floor. It was his History of Magic text. He had been given his books in order to do his homework but was told by Michael that it was pointless because it was very unlikely that he would be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Draco couldn't understand why he wouldn't be allowed to return to Hogwarts to continue his schooling. For that matter, he couldn't understand why he was being treated like a prisoner and kept in such a small, hot, and dirty room with absolutely no freedom. He hadn't done anything. He hadn't been arrested or tried and found guilty, but he was being treated as if he had been a Death Eater himself. The worst part was that he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He didn't know how long he was to be a 'guest' in the Garron's home. Would he ever get out? He was told by the Ministry after his parents' trial that the Malfoy estate and fortune would not be his until he reached the age of eighteen. Was he to be kept in that room until his eighteenth birthday? That was three years and about a month away.  
  
Draco let out another heavy sigh. He hated this. He hated what had happened. Everything in his life had gone wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Everything was supposed to be fine. At least that's what his father had told him over and over again. Draco had often times worried about his parents and their Death Eater activities, but his father had always reassured him that nothing bad was going to happen and that everything was fine.  
  
"Well, Father, something bad has happened. Something very bad." Draco thought bitterly. He almost felt anger towards his parents. He felt like they had lied to him. He was angry that they had gotten themselves caught and had left him all alone, but mostly he was angry at himself. He was angry that he hadn't done something to help his parents. Why had he just stood there and allowed the aurors to take them away? Why did he let them take those objects which condemned his parents? He should have done something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that he should have just done something. A small tear rolled down his cheek and he left it unheeded. He quickly wiped it away though when he heard the rattling sound of his door being unlocked.  
  
He turned his head to see the tall, lanky figure of Mrs.Garron entering the room with a tray of food balanced in one hand and her wand held in the other. She proceeded to walk towards a small table which stood on one side of the room and place the tray on it. She then walked over to the chair which sat at the foot of his bed and picked up the small pile of clothes that needed to be washed. She never once looked up at him but simply bustled about in a way that seemed like she was in a hurry to exit the room. She had picked up the clothes and was half-way to the door when Draco decided to speak to her for the first time in over two weeks. He had spoken to her before but was only given one word replies or was told to be quiet. So he had stopped trying to speak to her, but now he wanted to know what was going on and that meant that he had to try and say something.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"No." Mrs. Garron said briskly without even turning around, "Just be quiet and eat your food."  
  
"Please?" Draco persisted; humiliated that he had to practically beg.  
  
Mrs. Garron sighed in exasperation and turned reluctantly around to face him. Draco had turned away from the window and was now sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Ministry yet."  
  
"About what?" Mrs. Garron snapped.  
  
"About what's going to happen with me."  
  
"Well how should I know? I don't work for the Ministry so why would they tell me anything?"  
  
"I just thought..." Draco was interrupted by the sound of the loud doorbell from downstairs. Mrs. Garron looked at the door and then back at Draco.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned you should be very grateful that my husband brought you here. Why he did it is beyond me."  
  
"I'd say the fact that the Ministry is paying you had something to do with it." Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes, if we weren't getting paid for this and I had my way you would have been chucked into Azkaban with your parents for all the trouble you cause." The doorbell rung again. "I'm coming!"  
  
"Trouble?" Draco said angrily, "What trouble could I have possibly caused? I've been locked up here for a whole month!"  
  
"Yes, and I have had to buy extra food, cook it, bring it up here, clean your dishes, and your clothes. I'd call that trouble....I'm coming!" Mrs. Garron turned to leave.  
  
"It's not my fault. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here at all."  
  
"Well, you just keep up that attitude and you can forget about food and clean clothes." With that Mrs. Garron made her way out the door and waved her wand to magically shut and lock the door.  
  
Draco could hear her pounding down the steps as the doorbell rung again. He glared angrily down at the dust covered floor and then back up at the door where Mrs. Garron had just exited. However, his angry glare quickly disappeared and was replaced by one of surprise. When he looked up he saw that the door to his prison had not actually shut all the way but was blocked by a piece of clothing which must have dropped from Mrs. Garron's arms as she quickly exited the room and had been left unnoticed in her hurry to answer the door.  
  
Draco quickly rose from his bed and crossed the room to the door. As he reached it he saw that his eyes were definitely not deceiving him and that the door was in fact ajar. His breath caught in his throat. This was just the chance he had been waiting for. In fact, it was probably his only chance. He would leave; he would escape. He would no longer allow himself to be locked in that musty old room and maybe he'd even be able to find a way to break his mother and father out of prison. It was risky but he had to try it. He had to get out.  
  
Slowly he opened the door and crept across the wooden floor, afraid that the slightest creek would alert Mrs. Garron to his escape attempt. As he reached the top of the rickety stairs he could hear the sound of Mrs. Garron and another man talking. Their voices were too muffled though for him to be able to make out what they were saying. Draco took a deep breath and ever so carefully made his way down the steps. It was slow going as each board creaked under his weight and he froze each time, sure that Mrs. Garron had heard him. However, the voices continued to talk and Draco made it down to the lower floor. A few more feet and he was out the door, sprinting down the street.  
  
He had done it! He was free! 


	2. Recaptured

A/N: I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed. They've all been very nice. I also want to thank you guys for putting up with me as I changed the story so much. IN CASE YOU SKIPPED THE FIRST CHAPTER, I CHANGED IT ONCE AGAIN. This should be the last and final change as I am actually quite happy with it; boring though it may be.  
  
I also want to apologize for the delay in updating, but I was traveling overseas for a couple of weeks. It was great! Went to the Harry Potter premiere in London and got to see most of the stars. Got to see the movie the next day in the same theatre as well. It was really very exciting. But, I am back now and hope to get a few chapters out before I leave for my equestrian camp job in Connecticut which will keep me from updating for seven weeks.  
  
Please enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter Two: Recapture  
  
"How is the boy doing?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he sat down in the chair offered to him by Mrs. Garron.  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Garron answered as she set her armful of laundry on the couch and took a seat herself.  
  
"He hasn't been any trouble then has he?"  
  
"No more than you could expect."  
  
"Good." Fudge replied as he relaxed back into his seat. "I've been a touch worried about you being here alone with him so much. Even though he is just a child, being the son of two convicted Death Eaters, I wouldn't put it past him to try something stupid."  
  
"Oh, don't worry yourself, Minister." Mrs. Garron said as she waved her hand dismissively, "It's been difficult but we've kept his wand locked up and we always keep a sharp eye on him." She conveniently left out the fact that Draco had been kept locked up as well.  
  
"Ah, splendid. Is Michael around?"  
  
"He should be here very shortly."  
  
"That's good because I have some news that the two of you might enjoy."  
  
Cornelius Fudge and Mrs. Garron chatted away about nothing in particular until they heard the sound of Mr. Garron entering the house.  
  
"Michael!" Mrs. Garron called out. "The Minister is here to speak with us."  
  
After greeting the Minister Michael sat down in a chair and listened as Fudge spoke.  
  
"Well, I'd like to start off by formally thanking the two of you for taking the boy in on such short notice. I know it must have been rather difficult allowing such a boy into your home, so the Ministry and myself are very grateful."  
  
"Yes, it has been rather trying having a boy like that in the house. I've never really felt safe since the moment he stepped through the door, but you know we are only too happy to serve the Ministry in any way we can." Mrs. Garron said a bit dramatically.  
  
"I'm sure the money helped." Fudge replied riley.  
  
"Of course the money helped." Mr. Garron matter-of-factly stated.  
  
Mrs. Garron had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, however Mr. Garron never attempted to hide the fact that he had taken Draco in, not out of the goodness of his heart, but because the Ministry had offered a good sum of money to anyone willing to take on the temporary responsibility.  
  
"Anyways, back to reason for my visit. I'm sure that you will be pleased to learn that you will no longer be hosting Mr. Malfoy. We have discovered that he has an aunt living in the States. She's his mother's sister. Apparently she was disowned from the family many years ago for some sorted reason and moved to America. As far as we can tell it's because she married a muggleborn wizard. Ridiculous reason to disown someone if you ask me."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Garron both nodded in agreement.  
  
"The Ministry has decided that she is perhaps our best option concerning the young Malfoy, so we contacted her. It seems that she and her husband will be only too happy to take charge of their nephew and therefore we will no longer need to burden you with his presence."  
  
"I'm sure that that is a great relief to my wife."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Fudge nodded towards Mrs. Garron. "Well," he added after a few moments of silence, "I suppose I should go up and inform the boy as he is to leave very early tomorrow morning."  
  
Mr. Garron stood and proceeded out the door and up the stairs; closely followed by Fudge. As he reached the top of the stairs he looked up and stopped suddenly which caused the Minister to bump into his back. Mr. Garron rushed forward and violently pushed the unclosed door completely open. His eyes quickly roamed around the room but there was no sign of Draco; not that he had really expected there to be. Garron let out an angry growl as he reeled about and pushed past the befuddled Minister.  
  
"I say, what on earth is the matter?!" Fudge gave a quick, confused glance in the empty room and then followed Mr. Garron as he practically charged down the stairs.  
  
"Edith!! EDITH!!"  
  
"Yes, Michael, what are you bellowing for?" Mrs. Garron poked her head out into the hall and glared at her husband.  
  
"He's not in his room!" Mr. Garron yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?" Mrs. Garron had now stepped fully into the hall.  
  
"Yes! You left the door open, you idiot woman!"  
  
"I did not! And don't you dare yell at me like that!"  
  
"Well, the door is open and he's gone!"  
  
"Mr. Garron, what is the matter?" Fudge asked impatiently.  
  
"Minister, this really is very embarrassing, but the boy is gone."  
  
"How do you know for sure? He could just be somewhere else in the house."  
  
"No," Mr. Garron answered in an agitated manor, "he isn't. He's run off he has."  
  
"He can't have gotten far," Mrs. Garron said, "because I only just gave him his dinner about a half-hour ago."  
  
"I wouldn't fret over it." Fudge added calmly, "It won't take much to find him. He has no wand and no money, so he can't possibly get too far or last too long out there. We'll find him quickly."  
  
Mr. Garron visibly calmed as he nodded his head. "I just apologize for the mess, Minister."  
  
"Don't apologize." Fudge replied as he held up a hand, "This isn't your fault."  
  
Mr. Garron sent an accusing glare at his wife.  
  
Draco had no idea where he was or where he was going; all he knew was that he just wanted to get as far away from the Garron's house as possible. However, as he became increasingly wet and cold from the drizzling rain, he became increasingly concerned of exactly where he was going to find himself that night.  
  
He shivered as he looked up at the dark and foreboding buildings which surrounded him on either side of the street. Many buildings, he noticed, were abandoned or should at least have been abandoned. Dirt covered the windows that weren't broken and the red-brick walls had turned black. Each one looked menacingly down at him and he felt like they somehow knew who he was and that he wasn't supposed to be out there.  
  
It seemed like hours must have passed since he left the Garron's. He was thoroughly soaked and chilled to the bone, not to mention exhausted. He had wandered about aimlessly and had found himself nowhere. He attributed it mostly to the fact that it was so dark out and decided that it was probably best if he just found a nice dry place to sit and wait for daylight.  
  
He turned down the next alley he came to and found a semi-dry spot to sit. To his amazement the air was quite a bit chillier in the alley and a putrid smell was emitting from the dark shadows where there was most likely a moldering pile of garbage. Draco's face screwed up in disgust and he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to stand the cold and the smell in that alley all night. He decided that he was just going to sit there for a few more minutes but immediately leapt to his feet with a cry as several rats came scurrying out of the shadows and in his direction.  
  
"God I hate rats!" he said as he watched the nasty little creatures disappear into the holes in the walls and the empty crates.  
  
"Hey! I think I heard something over this way!"  
  
Draco froze as he heard the voice and stared in horror at the entrance of the alley. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and he realized that he'd have to act quickly. He reeled about and ducked into the shadows; hoping against hope that they wouldn't be able to see him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the outline of two figures standing at the mouth of the alley. They held their lit wands out in front of them and slowly began to enter the alley. Draco slowly and quietly crept further down the alley, hoping that he would reach the other side soon and be able to make a run for it.  
  
"Are you sure that you heard something?" one of the men asked gruffly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll bet it was just some rats or a cat."  
  
"No, I distinctly heard someone speak."  
  
"Well, all I can say is that we had better find that Death Eater boy soon because I am wet, chilly, and very tired."  
  
Now Draco knew for sure; these guys worked for the Ministry, they were out to find him and they were very close. He crept sideways, keeping an eye on the two lights, and didn't realize that a pile of crates lay stacked behind him. He bumped into them causing the entire pile to go crashing on the street. For a moment his heart stopped and he remained frozen to the spot, unable to move.  
  
"That's got to be him!" one of the aurors yelled as they both shined their wands in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco turned and bolted down the alley. He could hear the aurors behind him, yelling as they ran, and it seemed that they were getting closer. He ran as fast as he could but it was so dark in the alley that he couldn't really see where he was going and kept tripping on crates, bags of garbage, and "Was that a body?!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" came an indignant cry from the ground.  
  
"Yep, it was."  
  
Draco saw an opening to another side alley and turned down it. This one was quite a bit narrower and crooked. The side alley led into another alley and then into yet another. As he quickly rounded a corner he collided with something very tall and very solid.  
  
The man gave a surprised yell, but was very quick to make a grab for Draco, however, he was not quick enough. His fingers closed around Draco's sleeve, but it wasn't enough to hold him. Draco managed to wrench his arm free and fled, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid the auror's wand. In and instant he was knocked to the ground and before he could react he felt a pair of large hands grabbing his arms and hauling him up.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
Three more aurors trotted up to where the captured Draco stood glaring up at the man who kept a steely, almost crushing, hold on his shoulder. Draco didn't even struggle as he knew that it would be utterly useless. Even if he was able to break the death grip that the auror had on him he would never be able to outrun the range of the aurors' wands. It was over; he was caught.  
  
"Finally." One auror said as they approached.  
  
"What are we to do with him now?" Another asked. "Do we take him to the Ministry?"  
  
"No," replied the auror who held Draco, "the Minister wants us to take the boy back to Michael's house. They'll deal with him there. Come on, you." The auror proceeded to take Draco's upper arm and pull him roughly down the alley. "And don't you dare try anything because I won't hesitate to hex you." As if to emphasize his point, the auror waved his wand menacingly in Draco's face. Draco said nothing but merely glared back as he struggled to keep up with the man's long stride. 


	3. You're Going to America

Chapter Three: You're Going to America  
  
A still wet and shivering Draco sat at the heavy wooden table in the Garron's kitchen. Everything was silent and he dared not look up at the people who were currently staring at him, but instead kept his eyes trained on the table's surface.  
  
Fudge was seated in a chair opposite him and Mrs. Garron at the head of the table. Mr. Garron stood next to Fudge, glaring hatefully at Draco, and the auror who had drug him back to the house stood guarding the door.  
  
There was a heavy silence within the room which made Draco shift uncomfortably in his chair and keep his eyes down.  
  
"Well, I guess I would be lying if I said that I hadn't expected something like this from you." Fudge said finally with a heavy sigh.  
  
Draco looked up tentatively; he wasn't quite sure how to take the Minister's comment.  
  
"Um, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to send me to Azkaban?" Draco feared what the Minister's answer was going to be. He could take being shut up in a small, filthy, stuffy room, but Azkaban...it was a whole other thing entirely.  
  
"No, of course not." The Minister chuckled. "We don't send children to Azkaban for running off."  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat, but then he remembered his grim reality as Mr. Garron spoke.  
  
"If you ask me, Minister, the boy should get a taste of Azkaban. He's nothing but trouble and with the awful upbringing he's had he'll no doubt follow in his parents' footsteps and join the Death Eaters himself as soon as he gets a chance. Ungrateful little gutter snipe."  
  
Draco glared at Mr. Garron.  
  
"I do agree, Mr. Garron. Sometimes a good shock is needed in order to deter a youth from going down the wrong path."  
  
Draco's stomach flipped and he looked nervously at Fudge. The Minister saw the scared look on Draco's face and immediately continued.  
  
"But, being that other arrangements have been made concerning young Mr. Malfoy, we shall have to forego the 'shock treatment' for now."  
  
Mr. Garron's face fell considerably in disappointment.  
  
"Sir, what other arrangements are those?" Draco asked.  
  
"We've found, hopefully, a permanent place for you. We've contacted an aunt of yours and she and her husband are willing to take custody of you."  
  
"What aunt?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Your aunt Emma of course."  
  
"Aunt Emma?" Draco said, now thoroughly confused. "I don't have an aunt..." Realization dawned on him. "I can't stay with her!"  
  
Emma was a name that was never mentioned within Draco's family. Several years ago, when he had been seven, Draco had come across an old photograph while curiously snooping through his mother's desk. In the picture were two young girls; one who looked very much like his mother. He had never seen a picture of his mother as a child before and had taken the photograph to ask her who was the other girl. At first she had practically ripped the picture out of his hand and had scolded him for going through her things, but after a few curious and persistent questions, Narcissa told him who the girl was.  
  
The girl was his mother's not-identical twin sister Emma. Not only did the two twin girls look different, but their personalities were quite different as well. Narcissa had been the quiet one who always followed the rules, whereas Emma had been a touch rebellious.  
  
Narcissa and Emma's father had been rather strict in raising his daughters; not unlike Lucius. Under no circumstances were the girls to bring in any Muggle object or associate with Muggles. Emma, however, had always found the Muggle world to be fascinating and would sneak in a Muggle object or two; each time swearing Narcissa to secrecy. When it had come time for the two girls to attend Hogwarts, Emma's rebelliousness grew. She secretly kept company with Muggle-born students and had even snuck into the Muggle world a couple of times.  
  
Several times she had been caught and punished for her actions, but she reached the point of no return the day she announced that she was going to marry Daniel Larson; a Muggle-born wizard from America who had attended Hogwarts as an exchange student.  
  
The family was scandalized and Emma was promptly disowned. No one was to ever speak about her or even mention her name. She no longer existed as far as the family was concerned. Narcissa even warned Draco that he was never to mention Emma or the fact that she was hiding a picture of her sister. Emma had never been mentioned again and, until now, Draco had completely forgotten about her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I can't live with her and her 'husband'." Draco said the last word as if it were dirty.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Why on earth not?"  
  
"Because..." Draco groped for words. How could he explain that he couldn't live with his disowned aunt? "Because, my father wouldn't allow me to stay with a mudblood." He knew the minute that those words had come out of his mouth they were the wrong ones.  
  
Fudge's face darkened. "Mr. Malfoy, I am fully aware of the situation surrounding your aunt, but due to certain circumstances I am afraid that neither your father nor your mother have any say in your life."  
  
Draco felt as if he had been punched as he was reminded so coldly of the fact that his parents would no longer play a role in his life. He looked sullenly down at his lap and pulled at a loose thread on his sleeve.  
  
"Being that we have no other option, you ARE to be sent to America where you WILL live with your aunt AND her husband. Furthermore; should you cause any trouble or treat them with the disrespect that you have just shown here, you will be brought back immediately and be harshly dealt with by the Ministry. Perhaps Mr. Garron is right in the fact that you might need a good shock to set you straight. Azkaban has a tendency to do that to young boys like yourself. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco said hoarsely.  
  
"Good. Now, you are to go to your room and gather your belongings. Tomorrow you will be flying over to America. You will be escorted and deposited into the Larson's hands by Mr. Burns." Fudge motioned to the auror who stood at the door.  
  
Draco inwardly groaned. Mr. Burns had been the man who gruffly drug him through the streets and back to the Garron's. He had a feeling that this trip to America wasn't going to be a pleasant one. 


	4. The Flights and Uncle Daniel

Chapter Four: The Flight and Uncle Daniel  
  
"I still don't understand why we couldn't just portkey there." Draco muttered resentfully as he shifted in his seat for the hundredth time. "This muggle form of transportation is really uncomfortable."  
  
"I told you, it is too far to portkey and going by muggle plane is safer."  
  
Draco scoffed. "Safe? I don't trust this thing one bit. Anything built by muggles can't be that good." As if to make his point Draco shifted in his seat again, a grimace on his face.  
  
"Stuff it, kid." The auror said in an annoyed tone. "And would you sit still?!"  
  
"I can't help it." Draco snapped back. "It's really uncomfortable. My back hurts."  
  
"It's only two hours into the flight and I already want to snap your neck! Now just sit still, shut up, and watch the movie!" Burns hissed as he indicated the screens on the back of the seats in front of them. He then proceeded to place the head phones on his ears and turn the volume up.  
  
"I won't watch that." Draco protested as he gave the screens a look of disgust. "It looks stupid."  
  
But his words were lost on the auror as he had purposefully focused on the screen in front of him and turned the volume up even higher so that he wouldn't be able to hear a word that was said.  
  
Draco realized that the auror was no longer paying any attention to him and decided to go back to staring sullenly out the window. They were flying high above the clouds now. Even in his grim situation Draco couldn't help but marvel at the sight. The clouds stretched out in a solid blanket as far as he could see and the sky was bluer than he had ever imagined possible. He had never been this high off the ground before and it was somewhat exhilarating. But then he looked to his left and saw the auror sitting next to him and he was reminded of why he was now flying so high above the clouds. He gave a heavy sigh and returned to gazing out the window, his forehead now leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey, come on, wake up."  
  
Draco felt his shoulder being roughly shaken and he groggily lifted his head and opened his eyes to see why he was being awakened. He saw a flight attendant standing in the isle setting a tray down in front of Burns. She then looked at Draco and asked,  
  
"Would you like the beef or the pasta?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, a bit confused from being so rudely awakened.  
  
"Your dinner." The auror said briskly. "Do you want beef or pasta?"  
  
"I don't want anything." Draco replied and began turning his head back around to go back to sleep but stopped as Burns said,  
  
"You are going to eat because we don't land for another five hours and I don't want to hear you complaining that you're hungry."  
  
Draco still didn't answer.  
  
"He'll have the pasta." Burns ordered in frustration. Draco glared, but Burns ignored him.  
  
"And what would you like to drink?" the flight attendant asked as she placed the tray down in front of Draco.  
  
"Have you got any Vodka?" Draco inquired, still glaring at the auror.  
  
"I'm afraid you are underage, sir. We have a nice selection of sodas and juice though."  
  
"He'll have water."  
  
After everything had been placed in front of him, Draco proceeded to gingerly pull the foil off the hot container which he guessed held his dinner. He scowled as he looked down at the glop which they called pasta. He picked up his fork and began to push the pasta around disgustedly. He glanced over at Burns and saw that the auror was picking through his food also; well, what was supposed to be food. Burns noticed that Draco was watching him and snapped,  
  
"Eat your food."  
  
"I can't." Draco replied, "It looks disgusting. Smells disgusting too."  
  
"Just eat it."  
  
"You eat yours." Draco challenged.  
  
The auror defiantly stabbed his fork into a piece of what was supposed to be beef and put it in his mouth. He then began to chew, barely able to keep the grimace from his face. He swallowed and then ordered,  
  
"Now, eat yours."  
  
Draco brought a piece of the pasta to his mouth and hesitantly took a bite. His face immediately screwed up as he began to chew and swallow. He quickly sucked down half his water and practically threw his fork down.  
  
"I'm not eating anymore of that! It's absolutely vile!"  
  
Burns couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's reaction. Draco sent another death glare at the auror but it was ignored.  
  
"Suit yourself, kid. Don't eat it. I don't care." He then pointed his fork threateningly at Draco. "I just better not hear you complain about being hungry later."  
  
Draco felt a sudden urge to give the auror a dirty look and stick out his tongue but decided that it was far too childish. Instead he just turned away angrily and tried in vain to make himself comfortable so that he could go back to sleep and hopefully stay that way until the flight was over.  
  
The next five hours were pure torture for Draco. Try as he might he couldn't get himself comfortable. He kept shifting and every time he did the auror would tell him sharply to quit. He couldn't get himself to fall back asleep. Every time he was close he'd suddenly feel a sharp pain in his neck or back and would have to wake fully up so that he could try and move into a better position. Nothing worked. Finally, after Draco thought that he was going to blow up in frustration, he heard the captain on the speaker say that they were now descending into the John F. Kennedy airport.  
  
"Finally." Draco mumbled. He watched out the window as the plane slowly began to descend through the clouds. After just a few minutes they made it through the clouds and Draco could see the ocean and the land. It seemed to take forever for the plane to land, but it finally did.  
  
"So, where are we supposed to meet my aunt and uncle?" Draco asked as he and Burns followed the crowd of passengers through the airport.  
  
"We're not meeting them here." Burns replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Right now we have to get your luggage, go through customs, and then check in for our next flight."  
  
"What?!" Draco exclaimed as he came to a dead stop. "Next flight?!"  
  
Burns turned around; a very annoyed expression on his face. "Yes, our..next..flight."  
  
"Are you kidding?! Why aren't we there yet? We must have flown long enough! Why do we have to get on another one of those planes?"  
  
"Because we have to fly to a place called Columbus. It's in a state called Ohio."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to go to a place called Lexington. Isn't that in a different state?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are we going to Columbus? Are we going to have to fly again from there?"  
  
"No, your aunt and uncle will be in Columbus to pick you up. You will then be driving for a few hours to Lexington."  
  
"What?!! Is the Ministry that stupid that they can't get us any closer?"  
  
"No, it just so happens that flying to Columbus was a lot cheaper and the Ministry doesn't exactly wish to spend a lot of money on YOU. So now would you just shut it and stop making such a scene?!" Burns replied angrily as he stepped towards Draco. "I am getting sick and tired of hearing you complain. You're very lucky that you're actually here. If it were up to me, and I'm sure a few other people, you'd have been chucked into Azkaban along with your parents." Burns had added that last bit in an angry whisper. "So, why don't you start being just a little bit grateful that you are here and not in some cell in Azkaban."  
  
All the glares that Draco had given the auror since the moment he had met him couldn't compare to the glare which adorned his face at that moment. Burns could see the muscles in Draco's jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. Burns expected that Draco was about to blow up and start screaming at any moment and had started to warn his charge that he had better not or he'd put a silencing charm on him, but Draco didn't utter a sound. Instead he pushed past the auror and continued to follow the crowd.  
  
Five hours later Draco found himself at baggage claim three in the Columbus airport. As he stood and waited for his bags to come through, Burns was glancing quickly about. Draco's aunt and Uncle had failed to meet him where they had been expected. Burns and Draco had waited for several minutes and then decided that it was perhaps best to wait in the baggage claim.  
  
After about ten minutes Draco grabbed his bags off the conveyer belt and drug them to where they were out of the way. Still his aunt and uncle had not appeared.  
  
"Well, looks like they forgot about you." Burns said as he and Draco sat on the edge of the conveyer long after the other passengers had disappeared. It was almost 10:30, 3:30 am British time, and the airport was growing very quiet.  
  
Draco didn't say a word in reply. He hadn't said a word since the scene at JFK. Perhaps it was because he was just too tired. He had his elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. Everything around him seemed fuzzy and he was having a very difficult time keeping his eyes open.  
  
"I'll bet they changed their minds." He began to think to himself. "Can't blame them I guess. Who'd want the son of Death Eaters anyway?" He then began to wonder what would happen to him should it be true that his aunt and uncle had decided not to take him. Would he wind up actually going to Azkaban? There was no one else to take him in so Azkaban was more than likely the place he'd end up; either that or the Garrons'. He couldn't decide which one was worse.  
  
As if he had read Draco's thoughts, Burns began to speak. "I'd expect that I would have to take you all the way back to England if that aunt and uncle of yours don't show up. Don't know what they'd do with you then. Probably throw you in with your father."  
  
Draco straightened up as Burns spoke and turned his head to look at the man. He hadn't actually thought that Azkaban was that big of a possibility until he heard the auror himself say it.  
  
For some inexplicable reason Burns regretted saying what he had. Draco hadn't said anything but he had such a look of worry, doubt, and fear on his face that the auror couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. "I must be more exhausted than I thought."  
  
Finally Draco spoke; his voice so quiet the auror almost didn't hear him. "Do you really think that they'll put me in 'there'? Do you think my aunt and uncle decided not to take me? Is there some way of getting a hold of them?" Draco's voice rose with each sentence.  
  
"Calm down, kid. I was just teasing you. I'm sure that they're just late. Probably couldn't find the place."  
  
Draco looked back down at the floor, a slight bit of worry disappeared.  
  
"And," Burns continued, "Even if they did change their minds I'm sure that the Ministry will decide on something a little less harsh than Azkaban. We try and make it a point not to throw young kids in there."  
  
Draco turned his gaze back to the auror. He stared at him for several moments, trying to figure out if the man was lying, but there was no sign of deception upon his features. Burns opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a deep voice exclaiming,  
  
"You must be Draco! So sorry I'm late." Draco looked up to see a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes approaching him. He stood up as the man stopped in front of him. "Today was just one of those days that if something could go wrong it did. You probably thought that we had forgotten about you. By the way, I'm your uncle, Daniel Larson. You 'are' Draco, right?" he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco cringed slightly inside as he shook the hand of his uncle, a mudblood, a type of person that he had been brought up to hate and despise. However, he did not let it show being that this person was partly responsible for why Draco was not sitting in some musty room or a dark cell at the moment.  
  
"Never you mind about the sir. You must be Mr. Burns." He held out his hand to the auror who shook it and nodded. "Emma and I really appreciate you bringing him all the way out here."  
  
"It was no trouble." Burns answered politely.  
  
"Emma wanted to thank you personally as well, but unfortunately she took a spill off of one of our young horses and strained her back a bit."  
  
"I hope it's not serious."  
  
"No, she'll be fine. It's just that a strained back is probably the worst thing to have on such a long car ride."  
  
"I understand." Burns said as he began to pull a few papers out of his bag. "Now, all I need you to do is to sign a few of these forms. They are just for the release of custody of Draco Malfoy to yourselves."  
  
"Very well." Daniel took out a pen from a pocket on his shirt and began to sign the papers. As soon as he finished he gave Draco a wink and said, "You're all ours now." Draco furrowed his brow a bit. He had not expected his uncle to be as light and friendly as he was being.  
  
"Yes, he is now in yours and Mrs. Larson's custody. The Ministry shall be sending someone around your house every few months to see how you are getting on. Should there be any trouble with the boy then please contact us as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, I doubt there will." Daniel said as he smiled at Draco.  
  
"Sure." Burns said as he gave Draco a very skeptical look. "Like I said, contact us if there is any trouble. If you and your wife decide to relinquish custody for any reason do not hesitate to owl. We will be sure to make other arrangements for the boy."  
  
"I understand. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Burns began to say as he rummaged around his bag, "Here is the boy's wand." He handed it to Daniel. "It is up to you on whether or not to give it to him. If I were you I wouldn't."  
  
"Nonsense!" Daniel took the wand from Burns and immediately held it out to Draco who gave his uncle a stunned look. "Of course he can have his wand."  
  
Draco still stared at the wand that was being held out to him. He wasn't sure if he should actually take it.  
  
"Go on." His uncle encouraged. "It's yours; take it."  
  
Draco slowly took his wand and then turned to carefully put it in one of his bags.  
  
"Mr. Larson, I should remind you that the boy is the son of two convicted Death Eaters and that he did attempt...."  
  
"Yes," Daniel interrupted, "I understand that. There is no need to go into it."  
  
"It is because of that fact that you should take precautions and not allow the boy to..."  
  
"I believe that he is mine and my wife's responsibility now and we feel that there is no reason why he shouldn't have possession of his wand."  
  
Draco glanced between his uncle and the auror who were eying each other. After a few tense moments of silence Burns spoke,  
  
"Of course, Mr. Larson. I believe that everything is in order, so I shall take my leave now."  
  
"Yes, thank you once again." This time Daniel's tone was much cooler as he thanked the auror.  
  
Burns nodded, gave one last warning glare at Draco, and proceeded to leave.  
  
"Well, what do you say? Shall we get your bags and head home?" Daniel turned cheerfully to Draco and rubbed his hands quickly together before he picked up the larger of Draco's two bags. Draco picked up his other bag and began to follow his uncle out of the airport and into the parking garage.  
  
"Your aunt is really sorry that she couldn't make it here to meet you, but the potion for her strained back didn't work fast enough. That's part of why I was so late. That and there were two major accidents and a few miles of construction here and there on the highway. Didn't think that I'd actually make here..."  
  
Draco didn't say a word but simply walked silently beside his uncle, looking up occasionally at the man who began to talk to him incessantly, hardly stopping to take a breath. After several minutes Daniel stopped next to a car and began to unlock the trunk.  
  
"I guess we're definitely not taking a portkey then." Draco muttered.  
  
"No. Damn things always make me really queasy." Then after a moment, "Oh!" Daniel exclaimed as if he had just remembered something, "How stupid of me! You're probably really tired and sore from all that flying that you've done. I'll bet the last thing that you want is to be sitting for three more hours. How could I be so stupid?!"  
  
All of the sudden the auror's and Fudge's words flashed in Draco's mind, "If there's any trouble at all..."  
  
"I don't really mind." Draco said quickly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Draco nodded as he handed his uncle his bag to be thrown in the trunk.  
  
"Sorry about that." Daniel said as he shut the trunk. "Didn't even consider that you'd have flown for so many hours and that you'd hate the idea of having to ride in a car for so long. Those flights over here had to be murder. Kind of feel sorry for you."  
  
Draco looked inquisitively at his uncle.  
  
"I mean having to spend so many hours with that auror. Really, who shoved a stick up his ass?"  
  
Draco was a bit surprised at what his uncle had just said. He couldn't help but smile slightly. It quickly disappeared though.  
  
"It's really okay. I've never actually ridden in one before."  
  
"Really?! Well, hop in." Daniel unlocked the passenger-side door and opened it. He motioned for Draco to get in as he walked around the front of the car and unlocked his own door. Draco stepped in and pulled his door closed. He looked curiously at the interior of the car. There were so many buttons. He couldn't imagine what they all were for.  
  
"Strap in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seatbelt." Daniel showed Draco as he pulled on his own and snapped it in place. Draco followed suit and soon they were on their way.  
  
"Do you like music?" Daniel asked after ten silent minutes had passed.  
  
Draco didn't answer but just looked blankly at his uncle.  
  
"Do you like music?" Daniel asked again, thinking that Draco hadn't understood him.  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."  
  
"Do you like muggle music? It's the only thing that your aunt and I listen to." He then pressed a knob on the dashboard and some music began to play.  
  
"My parents didn't allow me to listen to it. Said that it would make me stupid. Never really had a desire to listen to it anyway." Draco scrunched his face at what was playing. It just sounded like noise to him. The singers were practically yelling and the music sounded disjointed and it grated on his ears.  
  
"I guess by that expression the answer would be a definite 'no'; to this song at least." Daniel laughed as he changed the channel. With each song Draco would make some sort of face and Daniel would promptly change the channel. Finally, when he landed on a classical station Draco didn't make a face, so he left it playing quietly.  
  
"Are you hungry? I'm guessing you really didn't eat. I think that airline food is absolutely revolting. About the only thing good on those planes are the peanuts and even they are getting replaced by those nasty honey-mustard pretzel things. So did you want anything?"  
  
Draco shook his head in reply.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Okay. I've got some Pringles in the back if you decide you're hungry."  
  
Draco had no idea what Pringles were but decided he hadn't the energy to ask.  
  
"You go ahead and try to sleep. I can see you're really worn out. I'll wake you when we get there."  
  
Draco didn't need to be told twice. He leaned his head against the window of the car and closed his eyes. The last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep was that he couldn't believe that he was sitting in a muggle car in the State's sitting next to the mudblood that his aunt had married and was thus thrown out of the family for. If only everyone could see him now. On second thought it was probably best that they couldn't. 


	5. Arrival

Author's Note:  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm working as a counselor at a horse camp so it's hard to get enough time to write.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews and yes, CinderBrat, the title for the next Harry Potter book does sound intriguing.  
  
Please enjoy this chapter and if anyone has any ideas for the story let me know. I am always open to any suggestions. What would YOU guys like to see happen in the story?  
  
Chapter Five: Arrival  
  
Draco woke to the sound of his uncle's voice talking very softly.  
  
"We should be there in just a couple of minutes." There was a pause of silence. "Yeah... Yeah... Oh, he's sleeping. Slept most of the way." There was another pause. "Okay, I'll see you in a minute, honey."  
  
Draco turned around in the direction of his uncle. "Who were you talking to?" he asked in a very confused and groggy state as he looked in bewilderment at the empty back seat.  
  
"Oh, I was just calling your aunt." Daniel showed Draco a small blue phone, however Draco didn't understand what it was. "We're just about there."  
  
Draco sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. As he peered out at the darkness he could see long stretches of white fence which ran next to the road, but, being so dark, he couldn't really see much else.  
  
"You certainly conked out over there." Daniel yawned. "You were so quiet and still that a few times I thought perhaps you died." Daniel laughed but Draco wasn't really paying any attention. He was still trying to wake himself up, not to mention that at the moment he wasn't feeling too well; his stomach felt a bit queasy and his whole body was stiff and sore.  
  
Daniel noticed the expression on Draco's face and asked, "Not feeling too good over there are ya?"  
  
Draco scowled a bit at his uncle; he was feeling grumpy and he didn't like his mudblood uncle observing him.  
  
"It's probably just from the lack of restful sleep. You'll feel alright after you've slept in a bed for a few hours. Ah! Here we are!"  
  
Draco perked up a bit and gazed curiously out his window as Daniel began to pull onto a very long gravel drive-way. The white fence ran along both sides and after a moment Draco could make out the outline of several large barns scattered about.  
  
"In about another hour-and-a-half this place will be buzzing. Work out here starts at 5:00."  
  
Draco looked at his uncle with an appalled expression on his face.  
  
"Early bird catches the worm." Daniel chuckled as if that answered any question that Draco might have had. "You'll be helping out a bit here soon."  
  
Draco gave his uncle another appalled look.  
  
"You mean I have to work?!"  
  
"Sure. Build up some muscle. But don't worry, I won't be having you get up that early any time real soon."  
  
"Better not be ever." Draco mumbled under his breath as he turned his scowling face back towards the window. If he hadn't been so tired he would have protested more and said that there was no way that he was going to work; working was for servants after all. However, he decided to save it for when he had more energy.  
  
Daniel's voice cut into Draco's thoughts. "Well, here we are."  
  
Draco looked out the window and saw a house that was far too small according to his standards but would have been considered a very pleasant size to others. It was a large, two–story Georgian style home surrounded by hedges and trees and the occasional flower garden.  
  
Daniel pulled up next to the house and stopped the car. Draco saw a light go on and the front door begin to open. He suddenly began to feel very apprehensive as he saw the figure of his aunt approaching. After all, he had never met her before and she had also been disowned from the entire family. What if she was still angry about that? What if she had brought him here solely to punish him for what the family had done to her? Thoughts of how he would be able to make it on his own in a strange country should his aunt actually hate and mistreat him raced through his head but were quickly forgotten as she rushed up to him; arms stretched open.  
  
"It's so good to finally meet my young nephew!"  
  
Before Draco could react Emma had enfolded him in a tight hug. Draco felt a bit confused as he stood stiffly, not knowing if he should, and not really wishing to, return the gesture. He had only been hugged a few times in his life and only by his mother. He couldn't understand why his aunt would show him such affection when she had never even met him before.  
  
After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, Emma released her hold on him and stepped back to look at his face. If Draco haddn't felt uncomfortable with the hug, he certainly felt ten times more uncomfortable as he saw the faint hint of tears in his aunt's eyes as she looked at him. He shifted uneasily under her gaze and avoided looking at her directly in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm a bit teary-eyed; it's just that I have been looking so forward to having you here since the day the Ministry contacted us. I couldn't wait to meet my nephew."  
  
Draco braced himself as he thought that his aunt was about to burst into tears right there.  
  
"You look so much like Narcissa." She reached out a hand to touch the side of his face but he quickly pulled away. Emma nodded in understanding and instead wrapped her arms around herself for the air was a bit chilly.  
  
"Now, now, Emma," Daniel said as he walked by with both of Draco's large bags, "young boys don't really like being told that they look like women."  
  
"I didn't say that he looked like a woman; a merely said that he looked like his mother."  
  
"Same thing." Daniel called back as he had reached the door.  
  
"I look more like my father." Draco said coolly as he picked up his smaller bag and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"This way, Draco," Daniel said, motioning for Draco to follow him as he entered the house, "we'll show you to your room.  
  
Now that they were in the light Draco could clearly see his aunt. He was surprised to see, though he really shouldn't have been, that his aunt looked very similar to his mother. She had the trademark blond hair but it was kept much shorter than his mother's. Emma's only just brushed her shoulders, whereas Narcissa's was down to her waist. Emma had the same blue eyes and small face. She was tall and very elegant, but in a different way from his mother. Narcissa was an aristocrat and had dressed and looked accordingly. Emma, however, had a very down-to-earth looking kind of glamour. She was wearing plain, muggle clothes and very light make-up, but she looked and moved as if she could have, at that moment, been wearing a ball-gown.  
  
Daniel's voice cut into Draco's observations as they stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Well, here's your room."  
  
Emma quickly opened the door and turned on the light as they walked in.  
  
"I know it's probably nowhere near what you're used to, but I hope you like it." Emma said.  
  
Draco glanced around the room as he placed his bag on the floor. It was definitely not what he was used to. It was much smaller than his room at Malfoy Manor, but was still larger than most bedrooms. The room had a hardwood floor with a rug that stretched over part of it where a double bed stood. There were a couple of bookcases, a nightstand on each side of his bed, a fair-sized desk, plenty of shelves built into the walls, a large cabinet, and, off to the side of the room, there was a walk-in closet.  
  
He didn't know why, but he was actually surprised that he was being given a room that nice. After a month of being locked in the small, hot, filthy room at the Garron's he hadn't really been expecting anything nicer at his aunt's and uncle's.  
  
"We'll go ahead and let you be." Emma said, "You're probably exhausted and just want to get some sleep. Your bathroom is just down the hall and the second door on the left. Did you want anything before we go? Something to drink or eat?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"The kitchen is just downstairs, so if you decide later that you want something, please feel free to help yourself."  
  
"And if there is anything you need during the night our room is just down the hall, around the corner and the last door on the right." Daniel said as he and Emma slowly began to step out of the room.  
  
"We're very glad that you're here, Draco. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
  
Draco didn't say anything but just watched as his door was closed. He then sat down on the edge of his bed and looked glumly around. This was now to be his room until he turned eighteen. He was to live in this house with those people until he was an adult. As this fact sunk in a terrible wave of homesickness came over him and he would have given anything at that moment to be back home with his mother and father. He quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head as there was nothing he could do about it and he really didn't want to start thinking about his parents and where they were. Instead he stood up and walked to the closed door. Tentatively he reached out his hand and grasped the knob. It turned and he was able to crack his door open. He quickly shut it though as he had only wanted to check to see if they had actually locked it like the Garron's had. He then turned around and decided that it was time for some sleep. He changed and a few minutes after placing his head upon the pillow he was dead asleep. 


End file.
